Forever Changed
by Koyoru
Summary: Naruto is planning on leaving Konohagakure. He’s found better people to hang around with and he’s decided he will be away for a while. But, what will he be like when he gets back? Will he really be any different?


**Disclaimer:** (not the title) I dun own Naruto...and that sucks.

****

****

**Forever Changed**

**Prologue**

**_No one likes you kit. Only I, Kyuubi, the demon. I am the only one you can trust, the only one who cares._** The demon hissed, his grating voice slicing through Naruto's mind.

_'That's not true.'_ Naruto whimpered slightly.

_**Oh? Are you sure? Then why, why is it that everyone looks at you with contempt? Why do they hate you?!** _The Kyubi growled defiantly.

_'Because they think you're mean. They're not your friends. But I want them to be my friends.'_ Naruto said with a little more confidence.

**_They only wish to hurt you. They mean nothing, though. Let me take you somewhere else? I will lead you to greatness. I will teach you jutsus and other powerful things. Please Kit let me help you. _**The Kyuubi continued.

_'I don't know...I've survived all these years like this. I can keep up my façade. I can!'_ Naruto shouted angrily.

**_Can you kit? Can you really stand all those glares for much longer? You're not a demon, Kit. You can only stand so much._** Kyuubi's voice softened slightly.

_'I can do it!'_ Naruto shouted confidently.

**_Do you want to know who your mother and father were Kit?_** The fox demon asked quietly.

_'You know them?'_ Naruto asked in disbelief.

**_I knew them Kit. They were an ANBU captain and the fourth Hokage._** Kyuubi said in a bit of a regretful tone.

_'But...'_

_**They were great people kit. I believe you take on the good qualities of both of them. Unfortunately, I had to kill them.**_

_'What? But, how? How did you know them?!'_

_**Your father was a kind man and he often came to talk to me in the forest. He told me all about Konoha and its people. I wanted to know so much more. Your father's best friend was an Uchiha you know. But, the Uchiha's stole my secrets. So I had to kill them. But your father protected the village and its people so he sealed me inside you. Your mother died while giving birth to you. A sad way to die if I do say so myself.**_

_'So, the Uchiha's were the ones that started the Great War?' Naruto asked curiously._

_**In a matter of speaking, yes. They were the ones to blame. But then that Uchiha, Itachi, killed them all off when he found out their secret. The secret they had kept for a whole 7 years. They had kept my secrets and not even shown them to the Third Hokage. The Third didn't even know why I attacked. And thus, the village hates me, and you. I'm sorry kit, it's my fault the villagers hate you.** _

_'It's not entirely your fault. I blame it all on the Uchiha's. So, why did the Uchiha's have your secrets?'_

_**Because it was their job to keep them. And it was also in your father's best interest that they take care of you, but they didn't instead, they exiled you. They were too proud to have a demon child in their clan.** _The Kyuubi hissed angrily.

_'Then, I promise, I will survive this torture and clear your name. All blame will go to the Uchiha's.' _Naruto swore just as angrily.

**_Thank you kit. But, if you truly believe that you will survive, take down your façade. Let people know how you really feel._** Kyuubi began to leave Naruto's mind.

_'NO!'_ Naruto shouted desperately. _'Stay with me, please, until I fall asleep.'_ He whispered sadly. _'Please Kyuubi-Tousan.'_

**_All right Kit, I will stay._** Kyuubi whispered lightly before lying waitfully for the young boy to sleep.

_'Thank you, Otousan.'_ Naruto murmured before letting his unconsciousness take over.

Chapter One: If's, And's or But's

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said happily as the black haired genin walked slowly up the path.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted his usual hello.

A couple minutes later, Kakashi appeared in loud _'fwoom'_ of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted. That's when she noticed Naruto wasn't there.

"Hm, where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked not bothering with an excuse today.

"He's never late. He always wants to train with you Kakashi-sensei. But he says you don't pay any attention to him and that Sasuke is your favourite. He usually trains with Jiraiya when he thinks you won't be here. Personally, I can understand why you choose Sasuke over Naruto, he's so much more dependable then that bonehead." Sakura ranted.

"I do _not_ choose Sasuke over Naruto, Sakura. I was taught to teach with equality. And I do." Kakashi said sternly.

"Then why haven't you taught anything to Naruto and I over the past 3 months? You're ignoring us Kakashi-sensei. And I think that Naruto has actually gotten stronger while training with that Ero-sennin than he ever has with you." Sakura said while glaring at her teacher.

"I haven't been ignoring you." Kakashi tried to defend himself.

"Then how come you haven't been training with us lately? The only one you really care about on our team is Sasuke." Sakura said with a snort. "Maybe I should have taken Naruto's advice after all." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"And what was Naruto's advice?" Kakashi asked slightly worried.

"He said that if you continued to ignore him he'd withdraw from the team and train on his own or go travelling. He also said he didn't care if I was on the team or not." Sakura whispered the last bit of information.

"So what? Who cares if that dobe does leave or not?" Sasuke snorted.

"Thanks Sasuke, I have my answer," hissed a new voice. It was Naruto. "I'll go file my withdrawal to the Hokage right now." He said while turning around uncaringly.

"Naruto where were you?" Kakashi asked forcefully.

"Why would you care?" Naruto growled. "It's not like you've been paying attention to Sakura and I lately. Besides, I got an offer from someone that I know I can't refuse. I was debating on whether or not to accept and the stinking, lying, power-stealing, corrupt Uchiha just confirmed my answer. See ya." Naruto waved off his teacher and continued walking.

"Don't talk about my Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura shouted.

"Ya Sakura he really cares. Look at him, locking himself away, not accepting anyone. He doesn't care. He doesn't care about the village, he doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about Kakashi and he sure as hell doesn't care about you!" Naruto shouted and turned away again.

"Get back here Naruto." Kakashi growled.

"Why? I already know today's assignment. 'Naruto, Sakura, you may do whatever you like I'm going to train with Sasuke my favourite student!' Che, you're really following my father's training Kakashi." Naruto had taken off the 'sensei' part of Kakashi's name. Ever since his teacher had started ignoring him, he had lost respect for him.

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you. And I do not sound like that!" Kakashi said angrily.

"So I was right? You were going to send Sakura and I to train by ourselves, or in Sakura's case go swoon over a picture of Sasuke while I go do whatever the hell I want." Naruto spat. "I've lost respect for you, you bastard."

"Don't talk to your teacher like that!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"HE'S **NOT** MY TEACHER I ALREADY **TOLD** YOU I'M **WITHDRAWING FROM THE TEAM!!!** GET IT THROUGH YOUR **THICK HEAD!**" Naruto shouted angrily.

"You shouldn't talk to your team mates like that." Sasuke said snidely.

"You're not my team mates ass hole. And you're no longer my rival, I'm hell bent on destroying the remains of your clan for what they did to the leaf and my one true friend. I have also learnt to read chakra levels and yours don't even compare to mine. So back off." With that being said, Naruto left in a swirl of smoke so as not to waste anymore time.

"We should go stop him." Kakashi said simply.

"Why?" Sasuke seethed.

"Because as much as you hate to admit it, you like him. He also keeps this team together as much as you can't see it." Kakashi said with a smile.

So, the three disappeared from the training grounds and headed to the Hokage's office.

**1**

"You're too late." The Hokage said simply.

"What?! What do you mean we're too late?!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Naruto has submitted his withdrawal and he's leaving Konoha to go on a training trip. He's at home packing and I forbid you to interrogate him." Tsunade said simply. "Oh and he leaves in a week. Maybe you should go say good-bye to him."

"But..."

"No but's." Tsunade said angrily.

"What if..."

"Listen! No if's, and's or but's! Got it?" Tsunade asked the rhetorical question loudly. Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto can't do this to us! Why would he leave without telling me?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Without telling you?! What do you think he is? An easily manipulated person that would tell you everything?! He's gotten over you Sakura! He doesn't care about you in that way anymore. Besides, being outside the village for a while would do him some good." Tsunade sent this last statement to Kakashi. "Besides, you brought it upon yourselves." This was also directed at Kakashi.

"Was I really, like that?" Kakashi asked unwillingly.

"You ignored your teacher's ways. And yes, you were like that. To an outsider, it would seem that you knew nothing about equality Kakashi. Now go, I have work to do and Naruto will be coming by to talk to me later." Tsunade waved the three off and went back to her papers.

**2**

_'I guess I won't need much. All I have to do is read some chakra levels around the areas and I'll be sure to find Itachi. Do you think he'll train with me Tousan?'_ Naruto asked childishly.

**_I'm sure he will. He wanted to be your older brother you know. After he found out about his family. But of course he had to leave the leaf after killing them all._** The Kyuubi ranted as Naruto scuttled about the room.

_'How cool. He likes me more than his own little brother. I suppose I should say good-bye to the Hyuuga's. They're nice people really, if you look past the advanced bloodline and stuff.'_ Naruto said cheerily.

_**I'm sure Hiashi would be delighted to see you. And yes, they really are nice people. A little self absorbed of course, but nice.** _Kyuubi reassured.

"Ok, let's go then!" Naruto said aloud and bounded out the door.

When he arrived at the Hyuuga estate, he merely walked through the doors and ignored or dodged anyone that attacked him. The first Hyuuga that he knew and found was Neji.

"NEJI!!!" Naruto shouted and ran up to the older boy.

"What do you want?" Neji asked coldly. Naruto just smiled at him.

"I'm leaving in a week you know. I won't be hanging around long and I decided that there are a select few people that I should say good-bye to. You're one of them. So, I shall see you again when I become stronger." Naruto gave the older boy a childish grin before turning to look for Hinata.

"Naruto- wait!" Neji shouted and Naruto turned around.

"Ya?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I think my uncle will want to speak to you. And I think, er...I mean...good luck." Neji sort of struggled to spit the words out.

"Tough isn't it? After all the cornered off times, after all the hatred you've held, trying to compliment seems...impossible. But thank you, my friend." Naruto said softly before nodding and heading off the Hinata's room. "Oh and Neji." Naruto said over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Get stronger, a hell of a lot stronger. You're too weak now, but when I get back, I expect you to be an even match for me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course. I will defeat you in combat you over confident brat!" Neji shouted and threw a kunai at Naruto's head. Naruto dodged it and stuck his tongue out at the older boy before running from a barrage of kunai.

**3**

Hinata walked out of her room and felt an oddly familiar presence.

"Hiya Hinata-chan!" Naruto said from the ceiling. Hinata gasped as Naruto let got of his chakra and landed on his finger before doing a flip and landing upright. "I have to tell you something." He said still grinning at Hinata's apparent edginess. "I'm leaving." He said it flatly. Not with a whole explanatory feel to it. He only told her the deadpanned truth. "Only for a while. Actually, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know I have to go. I have to get stronger and I can't get stronger within this village. So I must leave, because if I don't get stronger, I can't protect my precious people. Like you." He said while pulling the unsuspecting girl into a hug and slowly breathing in her scent.

The smaller girl smelt like herbs, many, many different kinds of herbs. She must have been working on some new medicines. He wondered but was too caught up in the moment. He felt Hinata wrap her arms around Naruto and then he felt tears soaking his orange jacket, which would have to go before he travelled.

"I-I don't w-want you t-to g-go Naruto-k-kun." Hinata half choked, half whispered.

"I know you don't. Which is why I want you to forget about me while I'm gone. Lock away your memories of me until I return. I want you to change while I'm gone. But I don't want your memories of me to change. I fear, that while I'm gone, you'll begin to think like the others in the village. Or that you'll think I've betrayed you. But I'll have done neither. When I return, I want you to feel the same about me. I want me to die the day I leave Hinata-chan." The blonde whispered letting out some of his true self. Dropping his perfect mask for only a little while. "Do you understand?" He asked softly into the other girl's hair.

"Yes, when you leave, you die. And when you return, you shall be reborn." Hinata's voice was quiet, soft, and understanding. Naruto loved hearing it, he loved the way she didn't fear him, or hold him in contempt. He loved _her_.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said while pulling lightly away from her to look at the younger Hyuuga. "And you Hanabi-chan. Will you look after your older sister for me while I'm gone? Neji's too much of a pig-headed jerk so I need you to look after her. Think of it as your first mission." Naruto said while patting the younger girl on the head.

"Of course. If it is a mission I shall fulfill it." Hanabi said in a monotoned voice.

"Thank you. Oh and kid, get a life. Learn to live a little, relax a little. Don't become a Hyuuga jerk ok?" Naruto asked with a positive aura surrounding him.

"Can't promise anything." Hanabi muttered, but smirked all the same.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later!" He shouted while running down the hall.

He skidded into Hiashi's room and knelt down to bow before sitting cross-legged.

"I heard from Neji that you are leaving." Hiashi said after a long pause. "Is it true?"

"Yes. It is true. But it won't be for long. I only intend to be a year or two. No more and no less. Well, maybe a little less. One never knows." Naruto smiled at the older man.

"Yes. You have come a long way." Hiashi whispered. Apparently, he couldn't find the right words.

"I must have if I have the respect of the head of the Hyuuga." Naruto grinned that foxy grin and continued speaking. "I wanted to thank you before I go. You let me come and talk to you. Iruka was like my brother, Kakashi, no more than my teacher. But you were like my father. And I thank you for that." He bowed again. "And now I must take my leave. There are many more people I must tell and say good-bye to. I will probably leave in a couple days, maybe even tomorrow. But not in the week that I told Neji and Tsunade-baabaa." He got up and began walking away.

"And thank you Naruto. For opening the eyes of all the children here. And also, for opening mine." Hiashi then bowed at Naruto's standing for.

"We are even then." Naruto said before laughing and leaving out the sliding door.

**4**

Naruto ran fumbling down the street. He was still a little drunk from all the laughing. To think, he had opened the eyes of some Hyuuga brats. He only gave them a couple pushes in the right direction. In Neji's case, the push became a shove at the Chuunin selection Exam.

Naruto continued to walk down the street until he came to the academy. It seemed that the new students were just getting their headbands. Naruto calmly approached the large crowd that was gathered. As he got closer people began to pull their children away from him and back away leaving him a large path to the Hokage and Iruka.

Suddenly, someone yelled out to him right before he began talking to the Hokage.

"Don't defile our Hokage with your tainted words demon!" Naruto was at the man's throat in an instant, glaring at him.

"You know nothing of my demon, and to say the least, he's a much better father than you'll ever amount to." Naruto's words bit through the crowd either icing them over or burning them in the fiery pits of hell.

"That's enough Naruto." Tsunade said in a tone of finality.

Naruto growled and threw the full-grown man down. Almost instantly the man threw a kunai at Naruto's back, lodging it deep within his flesh. Naruto stopped walking and sent an angry look at Tsunade who only glared at him. Naruto ignored the glare and turned around to the man. He yanked the kunai out of his back ignoring the searing pain. He brought the kunai up to the mans' face before placing it on the ground.

"Watch this ya old man. It's a sacred technique that I learnt from someone very special to me." Naruto made several seals and let his chakra flow into the blood. "If I am a kind person, the blood will remain red. If I have an un pure and corrupt heart, it'll turn black. Let's have a look shall we." Naruto let a drop of blood fall into the ground and watched as his blood nurtured a flower. "Shall we have a look at yours?" Naruto asked and without waiting for an answer he pulled out another kunai and cut the man's arm. He placed the kunai on the ground and made the same seals. He let his chakra flow into the blood and then let it drop onto the ground.

"Naruto don't! They don't need to know this!" Tsunade shouted in fear, but it was too late. Naruto let the blood fall and only watched, as it turned black. When it hit the ground it created a dead patch of grass. Naruto quickly dropped the kunai and watched as the blood around it turned black and began to eat away at the metal of the kunai.

"At least we know who's corrupt in Konoha." Naruto muttered before turning to the rest of the crowd. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO KNOW HOW CORRUPTLY STUPID THEY ARE?!" He shouted with a smirk. "Let me tell you something!" He announced to the people watching. "I'm leaving, on a training trip. I shall be away for a year." His voice was deadly calm. And for this rambunctious 13-year-old, that was not a good thing. "Now, wasn't it me, that brought back your precious Uchiha? Was it not I that beat Gaara of the sand? Was it not I, that saved this hellhole of a village? What shall you do without me?" Naruto's rhetorical question was deadly sadistic. He then turned to Tsunade. "I must have a meeting with you later today. I have a little secret about the Uchiha clan and the Great War that might interest you." Naruto said and then turned to Iruka with his foxy grin. "How about you meet me at Ichiraku after you finish up with these idiots so we can have a nice oldies conversation?" He asked going back to his childish act.

Iruka smiled and nodded.

"Great! I'll see you there at 1:30-ish." He then turned back to Tsunade. "I'll talk to you about that little secret around 4:00-ish." He said with a seemingly depressed facial expression.

Tsunade nodded and let the fox-boy leave with a look of nausea. Her fear of blood was kicking in again.

**5 **

Naruto had a calm lunch with Iruka after he visited Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Chouji and a few others. He was only now headed to Tsunade's office.

Naruto smirked as he ran down the streets towards the Hokage Tower. There was a little info to be passed onto his honoured Hokage. And it wasn't pleasant information either.

**----------------------------------------------------**

****

**A/N:** Well, all my Times Change fans are going to kill me (hides in a faraway cave) watch my demise as they read while throwing bombs in my general direction. Review if you want me to continue this though...yeah. (dodges random rotten squishy fruit)


End file.
